


always be okay. [unedited for now]

by princessnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessnico/pseuds/princessnico
Summary: Percy's home sick with the flu. Nico just wants him to be okay. Percy hates hospitals, but Nico is willing to make him feel worse for a day or two to make him feel better. As long as he's okay.





	always be okay. [unedited for now]

_always be okay._

Nico placed a gentle kiss on Percy’s feverish face. His boyfriend had been out of school with the flu for almost a week with no improvement, and Nico was damn ready to take him to the hospital. The only reason he hadn’t already was because he knew Percy hated hospitals.

Nico adjusted the thermometer in Percy’s mouth. “Keep it there and holler when it beeps. I’m gonna make you some toast and coffee.”

Percy let out a pitiful noise, his eyes still closed tight. 

Nico walked out of Percy’s room and to his kitchen, starting the coffee machine. 

Sally Jackson waddled sleepily out of the master bedroom and next to Nico, reaching into the cabinet above with one arm and holding her swollen, pregnant belly with the other. 

She brought down a mug and set it on the counter by the first piece of toast Nico made for his boyfriend. 

“Does Percy still have a fever?” Sally yawned. 

“Yeah,” Nico sighed, slathering peanut butter across the bread. “I got him to take some Benadryl, and hopefully he can keep down this toast. He’s got the thermometer in there, and, I’m serious, if his fever is over 102, I’m taking him to the hospital.”

Sally nodded. “He’s not going to like it, but I’d definitely advise it.”

Sally poured some of the fresh coffee in the mugs as Nico placed the rest of the banana slices on the toast. Sally dumped some sugar into one of the mugs, along with a bit of milk. She poured creamer into the other, and stirred both with a teaspoon. 

“He’s never been sick this long before. He played with a dirt a lot, and sand at the beach, and with bugs or in the woods all the time when he was little. That really built up his immune system. He’s never missed this much school before.” Sally put the sugared coffee onto a tray, and set the plate of toast by it. 

She handed the other mug to Nico and leaned back against the counter. 

“Do you think, maybe, it’s because of me?” Nico watched the coffee swirl around in his mug and fiddled with the handle. 

“What makes you say that?” Sally cocked her head to the side.  
“I’m not sure. It seems, lately, he’s had bad luck around me? Last year, he broke his arm for the first time ever, when we were on a date,” Nico made an almost pathetic sound at that last part. “And he got poison ivy for the first time ever when we were on a date. And he sprained his ankle two months ago when we were on a date!” 

Sally cupped his cheek with her free hand, the other on her stomach again. “Maybe stop going on dates in the woods. That seems to be the only problem.”

Nico laughed sadly. “But it’s pretty.”

“I know it’s pretty. Just, maybe, when you go on dates, stick to the city. Or a restaurant. Or the movie theatre, or bake cookies together and watch Pixar movies for twelve consecutive hours on a rainy day!”

“That actually sounds like a lot of fun.” Nico smiled. 

Sally leaned in and squeezed Nico in her arms lovingly. “Go see if your boyfriend needs a hospital. I’ll put the keys on the counter.”

Nico nodded and carried the tray back into the dark room his boyfriend lay sick in. Percy was snoring softly in bed, with the thermometer still in his mouth. His stuffy nose made it sound like he couldn’t breathe. 

Nico set the tray on Percy’s nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed; he shook Percy gently.

He pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, and sighed at the temperature. Nico brushed Percy’s tangled bangs off the surface of his sweaty forehead. 

“Percy, baby, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Nico kissed Percy’s warm cheek.

His boyfriend let out a hoarse, “Ungh,” 

“I know you don’t like hospitals but you’ve got a fever of 105 and you could actually die, come on, baby.” Nico helped Percy sit up in his bed.

He slipped a t-shirt over Percy’s head, much to the green-eyed boy’s protests, and helped him into a pair of fuzzy pants. 

Nico sat him down on the couch in the living room and helped him into his shoes. Percy leaned back on the couch and sniffled. 

Percy laid there with his eyes closed as Nico put on his own shoes and grab Percy’s blanket. Nico helped him stand and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. As soon as Nico released him, Percy leaned heavily against the wall, coughing. Nico kissed Percy’s head again. 

Nico grabbed one of the pieces of toast and handed it to Percy. “Can you eat this, please? Just a little?”

Percy nodded sickly. Nico knocked on his mother’s door. 

“I’m taking Percy to the hospital, I’ll call once they get him admitted.”  
__

The ride to the hospital went well. Percy finished the toast and slept for the next fifteen minutes. 

The wait for a doctor to come out and take him in was the hard part. The lights in the lobby were bright, and hard on Percy’s headache. Every time Percy sniffled or sneezed, he had to cough. Every time Percy coughed, it hurt his head. Nico couldn’t do anything to help, even if he wanted to. 

Percy leaned against Nico helplessly, his blanket still tightly cocooning him in warmth. Nico took off his jacket and covered Percy’s head and eyes with it. 

“Does that kinda help your head?” Nico held Percy’s clammy hand in his. 

Percy nodded and nuzzled closer into the crook of Nico’s neck. Nico kissed Percy’s hair. 

The entire time in the waiting room took an hour. By the time someone came out to take care of him, Percy was already sleeping again, and Nico swore Percy had only been getting warmer and warmer. 

Nevertheless, they took him back, but they made Nico stay in the waiting room with Percy’s blanket, which the green-eyed boy did not agree with at all. 

Percy whined and fought the doctor to get to Nico. 

“Baby, you gotta go back there. I’ll be there soon.” Nico squeezed Percy’s hand. 

Percy whined. He pushed the doctor away and hugged Nico. Nico pressed a kiss to the side of his face before Percy turned around and followed the doctor out of the lobby. 

Nico sat back down in the chair, hugging Percy’s blanket. He knew he would probably get sick, but he pressed his face into the blanket and breathed in Percy’s scent. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed up Percy’s mom. “Hey, they just took him back. I’m in the waiting room right now. I can text you when I can see him again.”

“Please do, we’re on our way. I think half an hour out. Maybe less.” Sally’s soft, motherly voice comforted Nico immensely through the phone. 

Sally hung up and Nico bounced his leg on the floor. He knew Percy would be okay, but Nico felt nervous being away from him while he was sick. 

Or maybe it wasn’t nerves, maybe it was guilt. 

Nico didn’t have any more time to think on it because a nurse leaned through the crack in the doors to the main hospital and called out, “Nico di Angelo? Mr. Jackson’s asking for you.”

Nico stood immediately and walked briskly behind him. The door to his room was closed, but a window was cut into it. Nico peered through before the nurse opened the door. 

Percy was resting in the bed with his eyes drooped closed. Nico appeared at his side, taking Percy’s sweaty hand in his with one arm and brushing the hair out of his face with the other. 

Nico rested a hand on his head. “Baby, how’re you doing?”

“I’m not talking to you,” Percy said, head facing away from Nico. “You know I hate hospitals.”

“You might’ve died. I would never let you stay sick in bed with a fever of 105 and no medical help.”

“Could’a called Will,” Percy slurred, nose stuffed up. 

“He’s still in high school. He wouldn’t know what to give you and how much.”

“Called his dad,” Percy was stubborn. 

Nico sighed and squeezed his hand. “He’s a god. He would never just come down to help a random demigod. Besides, I’m pretty sure he hates me since Will asked me out and I turned him down. He sent me a pre-recorded IrisMessage saying I sucked.”

“Is that why you didn’t call Will?” Percy looked at Nico. “I thought you were friends.”

“We are! He’s not even in med school yet!”

Percy sighed. 

“I’m just trying to help you. I can’t lose you.” Nico stared sadly at his hand curled around Percy’s. “I know that’s selfish.”

Percy shook his head slowly. “It’s not selfish. I just can’t stand hospitals. They make me sad. I just want to be home, with you.”

“I want to be home, too. And I want to be with you just as much as you want to be home. I hate hospitals, as well. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Percy tightened his hand on Nico’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, Percy.” Nico rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Nico kissed Percy on the lips, lovingly. 

“You’re gonna get sick so fast.” Percy said, messing with the heart monitor attachment on his finger. 

“Your fever is going down. I think I’ll be okay.” Nico intertwined their fingers and Percy stopped fiddling with the cuff. 

“I just want you to always be okay, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> so heres this from a few months ago. idk ig i just kind of liked it. thanks for reading yall
> 
> lmao who said that? bitch mustve posessed me
> 
> no thats a lie i say yall a lot im not southern ok bye 
> 
> word count: 1621
> 
> i dont think i edited this alright bye for real


End file.
